


Pool Party Madness

by binding_of_cain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, might add more to this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binding_of_cain/pseuds/binding_of_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno attends a pool party and shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party Madness

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent and fan servicey, i love oihina and i wanted to see them at a pool party together so fight me

That day was the big volleyball team pool party. Lots of teams from the Miyagi area attended, prepared for a great day of water and fun.

“Alright!” Daichi said over the chatter from the murder of crows. “We’re representing Karasuno so be sure to be on your best behavior!” 

A chorus of cheers erupted from the small crowd and they dispersed toward the pool.

“On the count of three,” Tanaka exclaimed. “One, two-”

“Weeee!” An over excited Nishinoya sprung from behind him and plopped into the water. Laughter ensued followed by the rest of the team jumping into the pool.

Nishinoya splashed Asahi who retaliated by creating a large wave that enveloped the libero.

A game of tag started between Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. “You’re it!” Daichi sang as he grabbed Suga around the waist.

“Hey, be gentle, captain!” Suga teased, a light blush forming on his pale cheeks.

Kageyama and Hinata sat near the edge of the pool, Hinata latched onto Kageyama’s arm. “Come on! Everyone’s already in the pool!” Kageyama refused to budge.

“The water is cold, I’m perfectly fine being dry and warm.” Kageyama said.

“Liar! The water is fine. It’s the middle of the summer, let’s go swimming!!” Hinata whined and pulled harder.

“I see my precious kouhai is as stubborn as ever.” They both turned to find the source of the harmonious voice.

“G-Grand King!” Hinata let go of Kageyama’s arm to stand facing Oikawa.

“Hello, Chibi-san.” Oikawa cooed, a sly smile on his face. Kageyama’s frown deepened.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama nearly growled.

“Isn’t that obvious? Swimming. Couldn’t you tell by the swimsuits and pool?” Oikawa gestured to his mint colored swim shorts and the large pool behind them. Kageyama felt stupid, his face flushed a deep red. Hinata giggled.

“Yeah, I thought me begging you to swim gave it away!” Hinata laughed out loud. Kageyama went to grab Hinata’s head when his hand was snatched up in a vice grip.

“Now, now, no need for violence, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa’s hand was wrapped firmly around Kageyama’s wrist. “We’re all friends here. This hostility is ruining the mood!” Kageyama could have sworn he saw a protective gleam in Oikawa’s eyes. “Now, who wants to swim?!” Oikawa threw his towel to the nearest lounge chair and placed his fists on his hips.

“Oh, me! Me!” Hinata played along, chirping delightedly at the Grand King’s question.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Oikawa walked over to Hinata nonchalantly. Hinata looked up at him, curious as to why he stopped right next to him. “Ready, Chibi-san?”

“Ready for wha-”

Suddenly the Grand King’s arms were around him and their bodies were hurled towards the water. A brief moment of silence washed over him as he was plunged into the water. He emerged and gasped for breath before laughing and splashing his attacker.

“You jerk, I wasn’t ready!” He could barely touch the bottom where they entered the pool; he tried his best to keep his head above water. Oikawa giggled and made his way over to the ginger, letting the small waves Hinata created crash into him. 

“I couldn’t help myself, Chibi-san. You said you wanted to swim!” Oikawa beamed his wonderful smile at Hinata who seemed captivated by both the smile and the one who wore it.

Kageyama glared daggers at the brunette who stole the ginger from him. He pouted and sat back in the plastic chair, crossing his arms across his chest in one swift motion. He watched as Oikawa chatted with Hinata. Oikawa turned and pointed with a thumb to his back. Hinata bounced slightly before swimming closer to the Grand King and climbed on. When Oikawa stood, he had a giggling Hinata latched onto his back. Kageyama was fuming.

“Shoyo!” Nishinoya called. Oikawa turned and the boys saw the Karasuno libero perched upon their ace’s shoulders. “Let’s chicken fight!”

“Be careful!” Suga said in the distance.

Hinata smirked, his competitive bone itching. “Oikawa-san, let me up on your shoulders!” The Grand King obliged, dipping into the water so Hinata could reach his legs over his back. He emerged, the ginger sitting tall on his shoulders. “Alright, let’s fight!” Hinata bellowed.

“We won’t lose!” Oikawa chimed in, shuffling toward the Karasuno couple.

“Bring it!” Asahi said. Upon reaching arms length distance, Hinata reached out and grabbed Nishinoya’s hands beginning the push and pull battle of chicken.

After several minutes of pushing, balancing, pulling, and grunting, the libero plummeting from his perch into the water. A triumphant caw erupted from the ginger, and another cheer came from the brunette below him. Oikawa released his grip from Hinata’s thighs and aimed his palms upwards. Upon seeing the invitation, Hinata slammed his hands down on the Grand King’s.

“Victory!” Bellowed Oikawa before he sank into the water to let Hinata off his shoulders. “Good work, my princely knight.” He praised Hinata once he emerged from the water. Hinata blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Haha, thanks! I couldn’t have done it without you supporting me.” Hinata felt the pang of embarrassment as the words left his mouth. Stupid! Stupid!

Oikawa stood dumbfounded by the surprisingly sentimental sentence. “Well I’d love to support you in the future…” He smirked as he got closer to the ginger and lowered his voice. “Maybe over dinner sometime?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned red. He had blown a fuse. “Uh… Um… S-Sure Grand King!” He stammered.

“Perfect. Maybe… tonight?” Before Hinata could answer, the lifeguard blew the whistle to signal the beginning of rest period. They swam to the edge of the pool closest to their towels and exited. They sat on their towels on the now blisteringly hot plastic chairs.

“Well that was fun!” Oikawa boasted to Hinata, right next to Kageyama who snorted in rage.

“Yeah! I liked being up so high!” Hinata exclaimed as he extended his arms into the air. “I wish I was tall like you Oikawa-san.”

“Aw, but then you wouldn’t be as cute, Chibi-san!”

Kageyama couldn’t handle any more of this; he got up and walked away huffing.

“What’s his problem?” Hinata scrunched his face in annoyed curiosity. Oikawa smirked.

“Don’t pay him any mind, you know how moody he gets.” Oikawa placed an arm around his neck and pulled him close. “Relax, he’ll be fine. Hang out with me today! I promise I won’t disappoint.” Hinata eyed Oikawa up and down.

“Okay, Grand King. You better treat me well!” He linked his arm with Oikawa’s.

Oikawa smiled. “Please, call me Tooru. So about my earlier proposition…”

“Hinata! Come on, the managers have watermelon for us! You’re welcome to come as well, Oikawa-san.” Daichi called to them.

“Why?! Must I be interrupted every time?!” Oikawa flustered to himself. Noticing the Grand King’s obvious distress, Hinata laughed and squeezed his arm.

“Come on, let’s go!” He pulled on his arm and walked towards the tables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting and only the stragglers remained at the pool.

Hinata and Oikawa sat side by side on the hill next to the pool, finishing up their popsicles.

“What does yours say?” Hinata asked. The jokes on popsicle sticks always cracked him up.

“Why wasn’t the pirate allowed into the movie?” Oikawa asked. Silence. “It was rated ARRR!” He closed one eye and made a hook with his pointer finger, earning himself a hearty guffaw from the ginger. He found himself staring at the smaller boy as he laughed, noticing the small wrinkles by his eyes and the light freckles that graced his tan, shaking shoulders. He smiled fondly.

“That was a good one!” Hinata opened his eyes and saw the Grand King admiring him. “What?”

 

“You’re absolutely stunning when you laugh.” Oikawa scooched closer to the smaller boy.

“O-Oh, thanks!” Hinata leaned back to make distance between their faces. “You’re really pretty too!” He squeaked. He was blushing madly.

“Aw, shucks…” Oikawa leaned in even closer. “You know Chibi- Hinata-san, I have a confession.” 

“What would that be??” He couldn’t control his voice and his sentence came out far louder than expected.

Oikawa stared momentarily, gulped, then continued. “Well, I’ve been giving it a lot of thought and I think I really like you Hinata-san. Do you accept my feelings?” Oikawa reached and held Hinata’s hand, giving him a soft, earnest smile.

Hinata stared at their joined hands. “I.. I..” He couldn’t find the right words. “I.. Yes?!” he squealed finally.

“Yay!!” Oikawa sang, hugging Hinata tightly. 

Hinata laughed breathlessly. He returned the hug and squeezed. “Please treat me well, Tooru.”

“I promise I will! So, would you care to join me for-”

“He better treat you well.” Kageyama approached them from behind.

Oikawa was seething. “How many times must I be interrupted!?!”

“I said I promised, didn’t I? You have nothing to worry about, Tobio-chan.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama. “Thank you for your concern, Kageyama-kun, but I think I can handle myself.” He took a step in front of Oikawa protectively. Kageyama stared incredulously.

“All I’m saying is if he hurts you he’ll be sorry.” Kageyama raised a thumb to his team jacket. “We’ve all got your back, Hinata. Don’t hesitate to call one of us if this bozo does anything stupid. This is his one and only warning.” He turned and walked to the parking lot across the field.

“Thanks…” Hinata said quietly. Oikawa placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Don’t mind him… It sounds like he’s trying to be… supportive.” He squeezed lightly and Hinata looked up to the Grand King.

“I think I’ll take you up on your dinner offer now.” Hinata smiled and moved his hand on top of Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa beamed. “Finally!” He exclaimed and threw his arms around the smaller boy. “Hina-chan, I have a question.”

“You can call me Shoyo if you want…” Hinata blushed. “What’s your question?”

“Shoyo, can I kiss you?” Oikawa leaned down to look Hinata in the eye.

“S-sure!” Hinata squeaked. Oikawa put his hands on his shoulders and stared into his amber eyes before placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Shoyo. You make me so happy!” Oikawa beamed as he moved his hands to hold both of Hinata's. They stared at each other fondly.

Hinata jumped up suddenly and pecked Oikawa’s lips again, earning himself a giggle and another hug.

“So, what do you want for dinner Shoyo?”

“Meat buns!!”

“... Ehh?”


End file.
